


Touch My Neck And I'll Touch Yours

by Venus_flower



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Highschool AU, How Do I Tag, If you look closely, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Sweater weather, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, minor dreamnotfoud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_flower/pseuds/Venus_flower
Summary: Karl moves to a new town and lets just say he's not happy, but that might change when he meets the totally not cute boy in his chemistry class. Maybe they become friends, and maybe Karl falls hopelessly in love with him. Maybe moving isn't so bad.//if at any point the CC become uncomfortable with shipping/fanfics I will delete this workEnjoy!!
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/ Sapnap
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. New And Terrifying Beginnings

Karl was not happy. He and his mom had moved almost completely across country. After his dad left and his mom got a divorce, she was forced to find a better job to support her and Karl. Which is why he is now thousands of miles from everything he knows. Don’t get him wrong he’s glad that him and is mom are out of that situation, but he wished they didn’t have to move. 

His mom brushed his shoulder, “These boxes aren’t going to move themselves, sweetie. We have to get unpacked you have school tomorrow”.

Oh yeah, did he mention he has to start a new school in almost the middle of the school year. Which means he’s not only the “new kid” it also means everyone already has a friend group and he’ll be left alone. He huffs. He’s never been good at this whole social thing. He’s awkward and doesn’t like attention. He’d much rather be left alone to his own devices. 

After unloading the moving van and eating take out with is mom he trudged upstairs off to his room. He still had a few boxes left, but at this point he was mentally and physically drained and decided that falling face first into his bed was a better option than unpacking. He fell asleep preparing himself for the storm of panic and anxiety that would sure rise tomorrow.  
_  
Karl had officially decided that this sucked.

7:30 am in front of his new school and he was nervous as hell. The general bustle and chatter of his new peers was certainly not easing his anxiety. He desperately wished to return to his old town, his old house, and his old school.

His thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing signifying that he need to go to class. He took a deep breath before crossing the threshold into a new and terrifying experience. 

“here goes nothing”, he huffed quietly to himself  
_  
The day was going well so far. Two classes down and almost halfway through the school day. He even managed to maybe become friends with is locker neighbor, Alex, so sure in his opinion school was good. That was until he dropped a few papers from his binder while walking to his Chem class. Now that wasn’t the bad part; the bad part was that he was now late after picking up all is stray papers. Being late meant that when he walked into his chemistry class while the teacher was mid-sentence all the attention was on him. All of the unwanted attention. His teacher felt the need to make matters worse by stopping and addressing his presents. 

“Thank you for finally showing up. Karl, I presume”, she asked with a slightly annoyed face and raise of her brow. 

Karl, overwhelmed by all the eyes on him, stuttered out a response, “uh- yes ma’am. Sorry I’m late”

She offered a curt nod, “The only available seat is next to Nick”, she motioned to the back of the room. 

Karl swiftly moved to the back and took his seat while the teacher resumed her lecture about their assignment. He kept his head down and played with his fingers not paying attention. He felt a jab on his shoulder and looked up unfortunately making eye contact with the boy sitting next to him at the science table. He wore a wide grin and waved a little. 

“Hi, your new right my names Nick, but my friends call me Sapnap”, the boy cheerfully whispered. 

Karl stared blankly for a bit, the anxiety leaving his brain a little frazzled.

Nick waved a hand in front of his face, “Hey, are good man”.

Karl quickly recovered, not wanted to make more of a fool of himself, “Yeah I’m fine sorry”, Karl replied avoiding eye contact, “I just don’t really like all the attention”, he muttered. 

Nick nodded, “It’s cool. You can ignore me if you want”.

Karl smiled softly, “No, your fine. This class seems kind of boring so it might be nice to have someone to talk to”. He looked up and was meant with Nicks face breaking into a smile. Now that Karl was actually looking at him, he realized that shit, Nicks kind of cute. He has as endearing smile, and really pretty eyes. Like really really pretty eyes. Probably the prettiest Karl has ev- wait Nicks talking.

“-yeah this class is really boring. Usually I ju- “, he was cut off by the teacher speaking up. “Karl and Nick, you two will be partners for today’s experiment. One of you please go and get the materials you will need”

Nick got up and walked across the room to grab to the things needed for the activity. As he sat back down, they both stared blankly at each other.

Karl broke the silence, “What are we supposed to do”.

Nick shrugged, “I wasn’t really paying attention”, he smiled sheepishly.

Karl giggled, “We’re screwed”. Nick chuckled.

He stood up and put his safety goggles on while also handing a pair to Karl. “Come on”, He said, “what could go wrong”. With that he grabbed to the random mixtures sat in front of them and recklessly poured one into the other. 

Turns out a lot. A lot could go wrong, and their teacher definitely wasn’t happy, but you know what Karl was. Maybe the rest of the school year wouldn’t be so bad. He went home that day happier than he expected to be as he laid in bed, he clicked the new number in his contacts quickly changing the name to “Nick”. He closed his eyes and sighed contently. His head lifted as his mom knocked on the door and walked in, phone in hand. 

“I just got a call from the school”, Karl’s face paled. Uh oh.

“What the hell did you do in chemistry class”, She shrieked. 

Karl’s face broke out in laughter as his mom hit him with one of the pillows from his bed. Yeah this wouldn’t be that bad.


	2. Butterflies In Your Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah okay what is that weird feeling in his gut and why was his face getting hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there is so much dialogue in this chapter, but I'm having a lot of fun writing this even though I should be doing school work :( . If you have any feedback or things I could do differently comment them!! I def need the help. I don't know when I'll be able to put the next chapter up but be prepared for a lot of tooth rotting fluff 
> 
> Have a lovely day <3

“Good morning <3” 

Karl was going to die. He had only known Nick for half of a day, and he was sending him good morning texts. Speaking of morning he needed to get out of bed now or he was going to be late. He quickly sent a reply to Nick and rushed out of bed. As he ran out the door, he grabbed his phone and began his walk to school.

God, he wished he had a car. It was freezing outside today; luckily, Karl had chosen an oversized sweater that kept him mostly warm. That still didn’t stop the fact that the tip of his nose and cheeks were slowly growing red from the harsh early Winter weather. He pulled his hands into the sleeves of his sweater and continued his trek to school.

From behind him he heard a distant honk and a call, “Hey, Jacobs”.

He slowly turned around to see Nick hanging halfway out of his car window waving frantically in Karl’s direction. 

“Nick, what are you doing”, he questioned chuckling slightly.  
“Just get in idiot. It’s freezing outside”, Karl quickly jogged over and hopped into the passenger seat of Nicks car. He sighed happily at the warmth as he felt the rosiness leave his cheeks and nose. Nick watch him out of the side of his eye smiling softly. 

“Dude why were walking. It’s like forty degrees outside”, Nick asked continuing to drive in the direction of the high school.

Karl replied, “My mom leaves too early in the morning to drive me and I don’t have a car”.

“That sucks”, Nick gasped, “hey what if I picked you up every morning. You wouldn’t have to walk in the cold, and we’d get to hang out a little before class”, he beamed.

“I don’t know Nick. I don’t want to cause you trouble, and I’ll be fine walking”, Karl replied cautiously.

“No come on it will be fun. Plus, don’t you want to hang with me everyday before school”, Nick begged. 

Karl giggled, “I don’t know. I might get tired of seeing your dumb face every morning”.

Nick frowned, “Ha very fun Karl. Just text me your address and I’ll pick you up tomorrow”. 

Karl nodded and slid out of the passenger seat as Nick parked. 

They walked through the front doors and into the cafeteria and commons area. Nick grabbed Karl’s arm and started dragging him over to a table with a group sitting around it. When they looked over at the two Nick smiled brightly and waved.

“Hey guys”, Nick exclaimed as he sat down beside a short boy with dark brown hair, forcing Karl to side squished next to him. 

Everyone at the table gave their reply’s and then turned their attention to Karl. He shrunk under all of their eyes desperately glancing towards Nick.

Nick sensing his discomfort piped up, “This is Karl”, he laughed, “remember that chemistry partner”. 

“Oh my god! You’re that chemistry partner”, the tall dirty blonde headed boy wheezed, “I am so sorry you got stuck with that idiot”.

Nick pouted, “I’m not an idiot Dream. I’m very smart”, he nudged Karl, “tell them”. 

Karl feeling slightly more comfortable replied, “I don’t know you seem kind of dumb to me”, he shrugged.

Nick’s mouth gaped as Dream wheezed again, “Yeah he’s going to fit in well here”, he said putting his hand on Karl’s shoulder.

_

Karl waved a quick goodbye to Alex as he left his locker and made his way to his next class. When he entered the classroom, he scanned his eyes across the various desks looking for a place to sit. His eyes landed on Dream and the brown-haired boy from the lunch table earlier. He wondered if he should sit with them. Would it be awkward? They did just meet.

During the midst of his dilemma he and Dream made eye contact and he waved him over to the empty seat beside him. No going back now. He walked over to the two boys and smiled shyly.

“Hey guys”, Karl said as he situated him self in his seat and sat his bag down.

Dream smiled, “You looked a little lost, so I figured you could sit with George and me if your cool with it”, he motioned over to the boy, who he learned was named George, and he nodded. 

Karl smiled and thanked him as the teacher stood up and began her lecture for the day.

_

Nick practically beamed when he saw Karl walk into their third period class. Their eyes quickly met, and Karl took his seat at the back of the room with Nick. He nudged Karl’s shoulder.

“Do you want to hang out after school”, Nick asked, “Dream said there’s this ice skating rink a little out of town and me, him, George, and our other friend bad were planning on going today”.

“Uh- yeah sure. I’ll have to ask my mom first”, He replied

Nick grinned, “Great! Just text me when you know, and I’ll pick you up”

_

He quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to gather his things before Nick came to pick him up. His mom was passed out on the couch after a long workday, so he briskly wrote a note telling her that he had left, and he would be back before ten. With that he received a text from Nick saying he was outside. Karl rushed to grab his things and ran outside. It had gotten cold and he shivered as the cold embraced him. He couldn’t wait to get in Nick’s warm car. Oh, right Nick. He had completely forgotten he was about to be trapped in Nick’s car for almost forty-five minutes alone.

As he approached the car Nicked leaned over the glove box and pushed the door open for him. Karl smirked, “Wow, what a gentleman”, he exclaimed in fake excitement. 

Nick rolled his eyes and smiled, “Just get in Nimrod”.

Karl slid into the passenger seat and Nick started the car and began the drive explaining how they would meet Dream, George, and Bad at the rink. Karl reached over and turned the volume of the radio up. He immediately recognized the song as Sweater Weather and smiled. 

He looked over at Nick, “You like this song?”, he asked.

Nick nodded, “Yeah, why?”, he replied keeping his eyes on the road.

“No reason I like it too”, Karl said turning away.

He could her Nick start to softly hum to the music. It was nice. The silence wasn't awkward like Karl expected; it was comfortable. Karl used his time to really look at his new friend. If he was being honest Nick was attractive. He had a nice side profile and his smile while he hummed made Karl want to melt slightly. As they drove further from their small town and into the city Nick started to sing the lyrics.

“I hate the beach”

“But I stand in California with my toes in the sand”

“Use the sleeves of my sweater”

“Let’s have an adventure”

His voice wasn’t the best, but it held a sense of charm that had Karl mesmerized at he stared at his friend’s side profile. 

“Head in the clouds, but my gravity’s centered”

“Touch my neck and I’ll touch yours”

Despite the cold Karl felt heat slowly crawling up his neck. Nick glanced in Karl’s direction and smiled at him. He turned the volume up a bit more. 

“Cause it’s too cold, for you here”

“And now, so let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater”

Nick continued singing the rest of the song as they arrived closer to their destination. After the song ended a new one came on that Karl didn’t recognize, but I wouldn’t matter if he did. He was far too focused on the feeling of butterflies in his gut and the rising of heat on his face. It felt like he was flying. He managed a look at Nick. He wasn’t singing the new song.


	3. Falling In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl is very bad at ice skating. One fall later and things are awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm writing this Wilburs new song has just came out 10/10 highly recommend go listen to it right now!!!  
> Also I know Karl is technically taller than Sapnap, but shhhhh let's just pretend for the story. 
> 
> Hope your enjoying the story so far. honestly didn't expect people to actually read this so I'm lowkey kinda nervous. I've also decided on an update schedule; this will update every Monday!! 
> 
> have a lovely day/night

Nick slowly pulled the car into the ice-skating rink parking lot. Dream had already parked. Him, George, and someone Karl didn’t recognize exited the car. When Karl opened the car door, he was unfortunately reminded of how cold it had gotten. It felt like the temperature just kept dropping. He reached to his side to grab his jacket, but it wasn’t there. Great he must have forgotten it when he rushed out of the house. He got out of the car and wrapped his arms around himself trying to save body heat. 

Dream motioned to the new person standing next to George, “Karl this is Darryl, but we call him bad”.

Bad waved at Karl and smiled sweetly, “Hi it’s really nice to meet you Karl”

Karl returned the smile and replied, “It’s nice to meet you too bad”

Dream lead the group over to a small stand by the frozen lake where they would rent their skates. Karl was really starting to freeze. Nick, who was standing next to the other boy, noticed his alarming about of shivering and slid off the hoodie he had brought. He nudged Karl with his elbow.

“Here”, he offered.

Karl blushed and shook his head, “No, I’m fine Nick”.

Nick rolled his eyes slightly annoyed with the boy’s stubbornness, “Karl Jacobs, I will force this hoodie on to you I swear to god. Just put it on, or you going to freeze to death nimrod”.

Karl took the hoodie and slid it over his head blushing rather profusely. It was much bigger on him than Nick, and it smelled like the cologne he wears. Nick, now satisfied that the other boy was no longer shivering, turned his attention forward. Dream was turned around looking between the two; when him and Nick made eye contact, he winked and turned back to resume his conversation with George and bad.

Karl didn’t have to worry about being cold anymore. The warmth from Nicks hoodie and the buzz of butterflies in his gut kept him plenty warm. 

_

Why did Karl except an invite to a skating rink when he didn’t know how to skate? Because a cute boy asked him. Said cute boy was skating circles around him, and Karl was by far the worst out of them all. Dream, by far the best, was leading a slightly anxious George around, and bad was off skating around the rink somewhere. Karl and Nick were near the middle; Karl had just fell again and Nick was helping him up while also laughing. 

“Dude, you’re like really bad at this”, Nick chuckled.

Karl huffed

“Okay watch me”, Nick said as he began slowly skating around him, “just step then push”.

He stopped in front of Karl again. He took a deep breath and looked down at his feet trying to mirror Nicks movements. 

“There you go”, Nick cheered. 

In a sudden flurry of movement Karl was thrown forward after someone had bumped into him. Nick quickly stepped forward bracing as he grabbed Karl. He found purchase on Nicks shoulders, his face hidden in Nicks chest. Somehow both boys managed to stay up right on the ice. 

Nick pulled back, “are you okay, Karl”.

“I’m fine”, Karl reassured a bit embarrassed that he had almost fallen again.

They both fell silent has they took in the position they were stood in. Nick was basically holding Karl up by the waist, and Karl had his arms almost around Nicks neck, he had to look up a bit due to their slight height differences. Their eyes meant and they held each other’s gaze. Nicks eyes traveled down for an instance before quickly moving back up. They unconsciously moved closer. 

“Hey guys, are you good”, Dream called from across the ice. 

They swiftly pulled apart; Nick turned away and coughed awkwardly and Karl almost lost his balance again. They both nodded.

“We’re fine”, they stuttered in unison. 

“Okay good. Do you want to go get something to eat before heading home”, Dream asked a little confused.

They nodded and started making their way off the ice to return their skates.

_

The car ride to the Denny’s where they decided on eating was awkward and tense; neither wanting to address the elephant in the room. When they sat down to eat the boys sat away from eat other. Nick sitting between George and Dream, Karl beside Bad at the end of the table. Both choosing to avoid conversation with each other and instead conversing with other three around them. 

_

They said their final goodbyes to Dream, George, and Bad for the day and walked to Nick’s car. Like the drive to the restaurant the air was tense. They barely addressed each other’s presences in the car, instead staring blankly straight ahead. Around halfway through the trip back to Karl’s house Sweater Weather began playing on the radio. The lyrics blissfully bounced around the stiff atmosphere. Nick didn’t sing or hum this time. He turned the radio down a notch or two, and Karl gently laid his head on the window willing himself to sleep.

_

“Hey Karl, wake up dude”, Karl sleepily rubbed his eyes.

Nick was staring at him shaking his shoulder lightly. He looked out the window to see they were parked in front of his house. He drowsily sat up more and grabbed his phone; before opening the car door. He turned back to Nick.

“I had fun today”, He laughed, “even though I fell a bunch. Thanks for inviting me Nick”

The nervous and stiff energy between the two began to dissipate. The awkward moment chosen to be ignored. Nick smiled

“No problem Jacobs”, He said. As Karl turned to leave he spoke up again, “you know you can call me Sapnap right”, he laughed.

Karl blushed, “You said that’s what your friends call you”.

Nick gawked and lightly punched Karl on the shoulder, “Your so dumb sometimes, Karl”, Nick smiled reassuringly, “you’re my friend too”.

Karl dipped his head down and flushed a little more, “Okay then, thank you for inviting me Sapnap”, he corrected. 

He slid out of the passenger seat and offered a small, tired wave to Sapnap as he closed the door and walked off. He walked inside out of the cold and sighed contently. 

“Welcome home, what’s got you all giddy”, his mother questioned from the kitchen. 

“Nothing mom”, he replied walking up the stairs to his room.

“Nice hoodie by the way”, she called from downstairs.

Karl stopped mid step and looked down. Right he never gave Nicks hoodie back. A flush raised up his face as he raised the neck of the jacket to his nose. 

“It still smells like his cologne”, he happily thought continuing his way up stairs. Oh my god he is so screwed.


	4. Snowflakes In Your Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl and Nick go to Karl's house to work on a project, but get a little distracted by snow and video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just kind of a filler chapter as we get to the more interesting stuff, but I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> If there's any typos or something weird like that sorry. I'll probably find it later and fix it. Also Merry Christmas or happy holidays!!! I accidently posted this chapter early so thats your gift from me lol.
> 
> Have a lovely day!!

His alarm clocked blared. The constant annoying beeping rousing Karl from his sleep. He hated Monday mornings. They were a start to a long and insufferable week, and all he wanted to do was sleep the day away. He lazily turned over and shut it off; he laid back down for a moment before groggily standing up and walking to his closet to find an outfit for the day. He quickly checked that weather and settled on a lavender rugby sweatshirt and cuffed jeans. He slipped on his shoes before heading downstairs.

His mom, who had the Monday off, looked up as he entered the kitchen, “Morning kiddo, need a ride to school”, she questioned.

“Uh no actually Nick’s going to drive me”, He replied looking for something to eat.

She raised a brow, “Who’s Nick”, she smirked.

He avoided eye contact, “Just a friend, mom”. 

His phone pinged from the counter and he checked his notifications. Nick was outside. He said a quick goodbye to his mom as he rushed out the door. Nick smiled and greeted him as he shut the car door.

When they arrived at school Karl and Nick sat down at the same lunch table surrounded by the same group, Dream, George, Bad, and Alex. Their conversation was loud, as each took turns enthusiastically sharing what they did over the weekend. Dream had just finished telling the group about how he had almost died while geocaching when the bell rang. Their laughter quickly shifted to disappointed groans and grumbles. They all took off in different directions towards their first period class while waving goodbyes. 

_

Karl shivered, the cold nipping at his exposed skin. God, he hated winter. Where was Sapnap; he was going to freeze to death before he got here. He heard the school doors open and out ran Nick, with a dopey grin on his face. Karl’s heart fluttered. 

“Hey sorry to keep you waiting”, Nick apologized getting into the drivers’ seat. 

He turned towards Karl, “Do you want to work on that Chem project she assigned today”, He questioned pulling out of the parking lot.

Karl hummed in agreement, “We can work at my house”.

Karl watched the trees whizz by the car as they drove. At some point it hard started snowing during the drive. It wasn’t falling too heavily, but snow still slowly began to cover the ground and rooves of passing houses.

By the time they arrived at Karl’s house a small layer of snow coated the ground, and it began to fall more. Karl quickly exited the car and stood in his driveway, head turned towards the sky, tongue out, and catching snowflakes. Nick watched from the other side of the car, smiling softly, he quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a quick picture. The snow was falling heavily enveloping them and their clothes in white fluffy powder. Karl’s fluffy hair was sprinkled with small white specks, some sticking to his closed eyelashes. The surrounded trees were also slowly being cover in a blanket of fresh snow.

“Hey dumbass what are you doing”, Nick laughed.

Karl replied, “Catching snowflakes what does it look like, Sapitus Napitus”, Karl teased, closing his eyes.

Nick cringed at the nickname before kneeling to gather enough snow for a small snowball. He quickly crouched behind the car. Karl noticing the silence opened his eyes and looked around. 

“Nick”, he called. No response. He asked again, “Nick where are you”.

“Surprise bitch”, was the last thing he heard before Sapnap jumped out from behind the car, hurling the small snowball directly into Karl’s face.

Karl shouted; his face now much colder due to the snow sticking to it. He hastily wiped the remaining snow from his face before grinning and sprinting towards Nick with handfuls of snow. They ran through out the yard tossing snow at each other and yelling profanities. The fresh snow crunched under their shoes and the wind tousled their hair.

“Come here, Sapnap”, Karl cooed. 

He finally caught up to him, gripping his sleeve. He threw all his weight on Nick and they helplessly tumbled over, their fall cushioned by the snowfall. Karl landed on top of Nick and quickly sat up. He snatched a handful of snow and shoved it in Nicks face, hysterically laughing.

“Ha got you nick”, Karl declared ceasing his attack.

“Yeah, okay you got me”, Nick said

They both continued to laugh as they caught their breathes. Karl blushed as he slowly took in the position they sat in. Karl had his hands resting on Sapnap’s chest; his legs were on either side of him, leaving him pretty much straddling Nick’s waist. They held eye contact, and Nick blushed as well. Karl had even more snowflakes littered in his hair. The soft sunlight illuminated his skin and the sun cast directly on him creating a soft halo around his messy hair. His cheeks and nose rosy from the cold. Karl was the first to break eye contact to look around at the snow floating around them. Nick continued to take in Karl’s features. “It’s beautiful”, Nick breathed. Karl nodded and continued to stare at the ice-covered trees, “It really is isn’t it”, he agreed.

Their attention was redirected when the front door opened. Karl’s mom emerged with a smirk on her face.

“Are you boys going to come inside or stay out here and roll around in the snow more”, she questioned.

They both smiled, and Karl helped Sapnap up. When inside they sat down in the living room and drank hot chocolate, while warming up by the fire. Once finished they headed up to Karl’s room to begin the project. They reviewed their notes and got started. Karl laid on his bed with his head hanging off the side, reading one of his textbooks. Nick sat with his laptop and notes laying around him on the floor. They had been working for over an hour and both boys were becoming exhausted and bored. Karl huffed and dropped the book on the ground. 

“I’m tired of this”, He declared. 

Nick closed the tabs on his laptop, “Me too. Let’s do something else”.

Karl thought for a moment, “Want to play a video game”, he suggested. Nick nodded enthusiastically. “what about Minecraft”, he asked.

They both opened Minecraft, Karl on his desktop and Sapnap on his laptop. 

“Let’s ask if Dream and George can play”, Nick proposed. Karl agreed and they shot a text to Dream and George. Karl loaded up a survival world and him and Nick began playing waiting for the others to join. Nick and Karl built a large house together as they quickly attained resources.

“Hey Karl, watch this”, Nick said.

Karl turned his character around to watch Nick crouch and then place his Minecraft bed next to his own. His character turned back to stare at Karl.

Karl laughed, “Your such an idiot”. 

“But I’m your idiot”, Nick counter.

Later on after Dream had brutally hunted down and murder everyone else. Nick approached him again. 

“I have a gift for you”, he said before throwing a rose and diamond at Karl.

He could hear Dream saying something about how they were “so gross” over discord, but he didn’t focus on that, too busy hiding his blush from Sapnap and muttering a “thanks” before walking away.

After almost another hour of Dream terrorizing the group, they all decided to log off and say their goodbyes. Nick shut off his laptop before checking the time on his phone.

“I should probably go”, he said grabbing his stuff and putting it in his bag.

Karl frowned slightly, “Oh okay”, he said helping Sapnap gather his things. 

“But we should do this again. I had fun”, Nick reassured.

Karl smiled and nodded in agreement. He walked Nick down the stairs to the door, Nick saying goodbye to his mom. He watched for a moment as Nick drove away before turning away. Shit, he forgot to give Nick his hoodie back from the day they went ice-skating. He pulled his phone out and sent a quick text to Nick saying he would return it tomorrow.

“Don’t worry about it, it looks better on you than me”, he had replied. 

Karl snatched the hoodie and swiftly brought it back up to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is going to be really something guys. I'm super excited for you to see it!!


	5. The Taste Of Alcohol On Your Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl and Nick decide to go to a party at the end of week. What could go wrong when they're both drunk and staring at each other from across the circle as they play spin the bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you had a wonderful holiday!! and I also hope you are enjoying the fic so far. I'm going to be honest I had no idea how to write kissing scenes so I kind of skipped the second one.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!!

The week passed by in a blur, and suddenly it was Friday afternoon. Sapnap jogged to catch up to him as they walked to his car. He playfully bumped Karl’s shoulder with his own.

Nick turned to him, “Hey”, there’s a party happening Saturday. Want to go”, Nick questioned.  
Karl hesitated. Parties weren’t really his thing, with the loud music, large crowds, and the inevitable group of drunk teens, but Nick would be there. They could stay together and if all else fails he could probably convince Nick to take him back home. He smiled slowly. 

“Sure”, he replied.

So here he was, an hour until the party, and he was desperately rooting through his closet looking for something to wear. Why were all of his clothes now suddenly ugly. He huffed, sitting down in the middle of his floor. Clothing was strewn about around him. He heard the doorbell, but ignored it; instead, he focused on the problem at hand, but he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He picked himself up from the floor and opened his door to see Sapnap standing with a bright smile on his face. 

“Hey babe, gonna let me in”, he playfully flirted.

Despite the joking tone he flushed slightly and stepped aside. As Nick walked in, he laughed, sitting down on Karl’s bed, and throwing his bag down.

“Having trouble finding an outfit are we”, he teased.

Karl groaned and sat back down, “It’s not funny”, he declared.

Nick stood up from his seat to dig around in his bag, “I’ve got an idea”.

He pulled out a white and stripped button down. He smiled as he looked over Karl’s clothing, before grabbing a black turtleneck and jeans. He tossed them to Karl.

“Here put this on. Don’t button the shirt and tuck in the turtleneck”, he directed.

He hesitantly walked to the bathroom to change. After putting on the outfit he looked in the mirror. He looked… nice. Nick was pretty good at picking out clothes. He stepped out of the hallway and walked to his room, stopping at his doorway to let Sapnap observe the outfit. Nick looked up from his phone and smiled brightly.

“You look great”, he exclaimed.

Nick watched Karl play Minecraft until it was time to go; they grabbed their things and headed down to Nicks car. As they started the drive Karl could feel his nerves setting in. He was going to a party, surrounded by people he didn’t know. Why did he agree to this again? Nick sensing his nerves glanced over.

“Hey, don’t be so nervous. We can stick together”, he reassured.

_

There was a lot going on when they arrived at the party. They opened the door to loud music that shook the foundation of the house. People were yelling and stumbling around, no doubt intoxicated. Karl felt his anxiety return but tried to push it away as they walked further in the party to find their friends. 

“Dream said they’re near the back”, Nick supplied as they weaved through the sweaty bodies.

They had to pass through a large group of people dancing; Nick grabbed Karl’s hand and pulled him closer, not wanting to lose him in the sea of people.

After meeting up with Dream and George, things got a bit out of hand. Dream and George left together to wander the party within the first ten minutes, and Bad had left to talk to some of his other friends. Left unsupervised Nick and Karl turned to drinking. They played numerous drinking games with different groups of people. Downing the bitter drinks with a scrunch of the face and getting tipsier by the second. They giggled at stupid things and stumbled around the party, using each other for support.

This is how Karl ended up sitting in the large circle, an empty bottle in the middle. He swayed with the buzz of alcohol in his system. His eyes flitted to Nick giving a goofy smile from across the circle. The game began when a red headed boy volunteered. He drunkenly spun the bottle; it landed on a girl to the left of Karl. She smiled and cautiously moved across the circle. Their lips meant for a moment before both pulled back and returned to their spots. The game continued like this until it was Karl’s turn. Everyone turned to him and hesitantly took hold of the bottle; he took a deep breath and spun the bottle. Everyone watched with baited breathes as it spun. Karl watched with wide eyes as the bottle came to a slow stop, following the point, he was meant with Nicks wide eyes. The bottle pointed directly at him, there was no getting around it. People gasped and snickered as the boys stared dumbfounded at each other from across the circle.

“Well get on with”, someone teased form the side.

Karl gulped as he slowly leaned forwards on his hands and knees, Nick mirroring his movements. They drunkenly moved forward until the only thing between them was an inch of cautious air. They met each other’s eyes. The colorful lights were illuminating Nick’s face. A faint blush covered his cheek bones, most likely from the alcohol. The thump of the loud music shook their surroundings, but the only think Karl’s intoxicated mind could think about was how utterly beautiful Nick was in this setting. Nick’s eyes quickly flitted back down to his lips and he took the leap. Their noses awkwardly bumped as their lips meant. He could taste the fruity tang of alcohol on Nick’s lips. He moved his hand up to lay it on Nicks arm, grounding himself. He could feel his heartbeat in his fingertips and there was a pleasant ringing in his ears. He sighed into the kiss before Nick pulled away. The crowd around them was cheering but it was muffled by Nick’s gaze. Before he could register what was happening, he was being pulled up and Nick was walking them to one of the back corners of the house. 

“What are we doing”, he slurred.

Nick didn’t reply instead turning around, his back hitting the wall, and pulling Karl into another kiss by the waist. Nick pulled his head back, while Karl tried to chase his lips.

“Thought you might want to continue in a more private setting”, he said.

Karl smiled before looping his arms around Sapnaps neck and pulling him down for another kiss. It was several minutes before both boys had grown tired and sat down with their backs against the wall. By this point the majority of party goers had either gone home or passed out somewhere within the house. Karl laid his head on Nick shoulder snuggling in his neck. Nick sighed contently before laying his head on Karl’s and falling asleep, preparing for a nasty hangover in the morning.

_

The sun rose, the bright beams shining through the windows of the house and directly into Nicks face. His nose scrunched as he slowly registered where he was at and who he was currently cuddling with on the floor. He looked over and was met with a head of fluffy brown hair. He suddenly jerked away as the memories of last night flooded into his head. He kissed his best friend. Correction, he made out with his best friend. He blushed as said friend was quietly waking up. He yawned as he looked around grimacing when his head began to pound. He looked to his left and saw Nick sitting beside him, his hair was messy, and he looked a little shaken. 

“Dude, what happened last night”, he asked.

Nick’s eyes went wide, “Y-you don’t remember”, he carefully asked.

“Not a thing”, he confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! Next chapter will be posted hopefully on next Monday and if not then sometime that week


	6. Regretful Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was wrong with Sapnap. Why is he acting so weird after the party.

Karl sat unbothered other than his pounding headache from the unhealthy amount of alcohol he drank. Nick was sitting beside him staring blankly; he seemed to be lost in thought.

“Oh my god”, Karl exclaimed, “Nick can you take me home. My mom is going to kill me”, he said turning to Nick. 

He nodded and they both rose from the floor. They stepped over the passed-out bodies and quietly slipped out of the house. The crisp cold hair felt nice on his face as they walked to Sapnap’s car. He glanced over to Nick. He seemed distracted and held a scowl on his face. 

He bumped his shoulder, “Sap, you good”, he questioned.

Said boy quickly turned to him, “Yeah I’m fine. Don’t worry”, he reassured. 

“Did something happen at the party”, he pushed.

Nick froze up slightly, stumbling over his words, “N-no nothing happened at the party. Everything is fine”, he replied opening the driver side door.

Karl excepted his answer and got in the car. The drive was silent, and when they arrived at Karl’s house Nick gave him a quick goodbye before Karl shut the door. Karl quickly ran inside to escape the cold; Sapnap gave a sad smile before beginning his drive. His mind wondered as he drove. He should just forget about the kiss, right? Karl doesn’t even remember, and they were both drunk. Karl doesn’t like him in the way, so he decided on dropping the subject and instead doing his best to pretend like everything was fine. His thoughts began to wander again; he thought about Karl’s soft lips and how they felt on his own. He thought about running his hands through his fluffy brown hair, and he desperately wanted to turn his car around and kiss him again. Instead, he gripped his steering wheel harder and willed his mind to focus on the road and his surroundings. It was snowing again, and his was reminded of the day him and Karl had chased each other in the snow. Karl had looked beautiful that day. His brunette hair was sprinkled with white flakes. His eyes had shined, and his face was calm as he had taken in their surroundings. He couldn’t stop replaying the way Karl had smiled at him that day. His smile was endearing, and it reached his eyes. He was breathtaking. Nick shook his head as he turned on to his street; he needed to get these dumb thoughts out of his brain. He pulled into his driveway and sighed as he exited the car. When inside he ignored his mother’s greeting, instead quickly heading to his room. After laying his things down he got a text from Karl asking if he wanted to play Minecart. He could do this. He could pretend that everything was fine.

_

Everything was not fine. Karl could tell from the moment Sapnap joined the discord voice call and started playing. He wasn’t participating in their usual friendly banter and his words seemed strained. Something happened at the party. Something Nick didn’t want him to know. What could it be? Was it something Karl did? He had never seen Nick this closed off. Karl decided to not mention it. Nick would tell him what was wrong when he was ready. 

_

The weekend passed by in a bit of a blur. Suddenly it was Monday morning, and Karl was trudging out into the cold to Nicks car. When he got in Nick didn’t greet him, instead he merely glanced at him before pulling out on to the road. When they both sat down at their respective table with the rest of the group. Sapnap sat away from Karl and engaged in conversation with George. Karl quietly sighed and saw Dream give them both weary glances from the corner of his eye. 

He lost himself in his thoughts. What had happened at the party to upset Nick? God, he wished he hadn’t drunk so much. The last thing he remembered was playing beer pong with some random people. He assumed that after finishing the game and maybe wondering around the party some more he and Sapnap had sat on the floor and passed out, so what had happened that set Nick off like this. The bell rang and rattled Karl from his thoughts. He stood up from the table and mumbled his goodbyes to everyone before walking to his first period class.

He was distracted for the majority class, desperately racking his brain for a possible reason Nick would ignore him. 

In his second period Dream tapped his shoulder, “Hey Karl, we were thinking about going to eat and hang out after school”, he whispered, “do you want to come with”. He quickly nodded then continued taking his notes.

_

After school, the group met at their lunch table and discussed where they would go eat. 

“We could go to Burger King then hang out at a park or something”, Bad suggested.

Everyone around the group nodded and headed out to their cars. You could cut the tension in Nicks car with a knife. A song was playing lowly on the radio as both boys stared through the windshield. Karl tried to start conversation, but he was met with unenthusiastic replies. Nick would barely even look in his direction; Karl frowned to himself. Sapnap would typically be talking his ear off. Droning on about something that happen during one of his classes or a funny story from his childhood, but now he sat tense and unspeaking. His eyebrows were furrowed slightly, and he looked far too concentrated on the road.

After getting their food they drove to a near by park and sat down on a grassy hill to eat. The sun was slowly falling in the sky, and they had about an hour until sunset. The group setting seemed to brighten Sapnap up again. He spoke more freely to Karl and interacted with him like before. Their old banter was back as they playfully threw their trash at each other; Bad yelled at them to be carful as they both sprinted off to the playground area of the park. Nick chased Karl around the playset, running up the stairs and sliding down one of the slides. They laughed hysterically, and Karl savored the feeling of Nick acting normally around him. The rest of the group joined them on the playground after they had run themselves to exhaustion. Bad, George, and Dream sat on the swings laughing at a joke from Dream, while Karl and Nick sat around the monkey bars. Karl stood up and climbed up to the top of the bars while Nick stood up to join in on the others conversation. He hooked his legs around the bars and let himself fall, hanging upside down.

“Hey Nick look”, Karl announced.

Nick whirled around and stopped his tracks. He was met with Karl’s upside-down face, their noses barley two inches apart. Their eyes widened as they both noticed the proximity of their faces. 

They stared dumbfounded before Karl remembered what he was going to say, “I- I’m Spiderman”, he breathed.

He was starting to get lightheaded from hanging upside down, his ears ringing as the blood rushed to his head, but how was he supposed to move when they were so close, and Nick was looking at him like that. Nick blinked slowly, his eyes roaming Karl’s face. He heard Dream wheeze in the distance and quickly pulled away muttering a “cool” before moving away to stand by the swings with everyone else. Karl blinked, dazed, before he pulled himself up and sat atop the monkey bars. He watched Nick engage in conversation with George and sighed. 

“Great”, he muttered to himself, “back to being awkward”.

As the sun set and the sky grew darker, they all said their goodbyes and got in their respective cars. Karl shivered and rubbed his hands together relishing in the warmth of Sapnap’s car. The drive was awkward again, both boys simply ignoring the other as they drove to Karl’s house. When they arrived, they muttered quick goodbyes before Karl left. He ran inside, softly closing the door after him and leaning his forehead against it. He really needed to figure out what was wrong with Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter could be the last depending on how much I'm able to write. 
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!!!


	7. Wrapped Up In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idiots finally get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this is very rushed. I started this fic for fun and it's not that good. I recently started writing a dreamnotfound fic (that i'm actually putting effort into) and i wanted to focus on that one more. I didn't want to leave this one unfinished so i cut this short. Despite that i still hope you enjoyed this. I hope you enjoyed my bad writing and plot even a little and i thank you for reading.

Nick needed to get it together. Karl did not feel the same way as him. God he was such an idiot; he had almost kissed Karl again on the playset. Sapnap just needed to get past this whole thing and everything would be fine.

Over the week Nick began to distance himself from Karl. The less time spent together; the less thoughts Nick had about kissing Karl’s stupid face. It was a slow retreat, but progressively Karl began seeing less and less of his friend. It had made him mad at first. He had analyzed every recent interaction between the two, and he could find a single thing to make Nick mad at him. So why was he being ignored right now. The anger slowly faded into hurt and worry. It had been days since he had seen or heard form Sapnap and Karl just wanted whatever was going on between them to be over. He missed his best friend.

After another full day of no texts or interaction from Nick, Karl finally folded and pulled up his contacts. He quickly pressed Dreams contact; He shot a text to dream.

“Did anything happen between me and Nick at the party”, it read

He anxiously waited for a reply. He began to pace his room, nervously biting his nails. A ping sounded from his phone and he rushed to read the text.

“What do you mean did anything happen. Dude you guys literally made out in the corner”, Karl sat wide-eyed as he read the message over and over again. Another ping.

‘’Do you not remember?”, Dream asked.

“No”, Karl replied, beginning to breathe faster. His heart was pounding.

Why was he so stupid? he had kissed Nick at the party. That’s why he was ignoring him.

“Oh my god that’s why he’s been ignoring me. He hates me Dream”, Karl texted.

“Hates you? No way. Listen it really not my place to tell you so please just go talk to him. I promise it’s worth it”, Dream replied.

“I don’t even know where he is”, Karl said

“I have an idea of where he could be. I’ll give directions”, Dream said.

The Directions were to a tall lookout on one of the mountains in town. The sun was falling behind the trees before he made it to the look out. In his rush he had forgotten to bring a jacket; he wrapped his arms around himself and began to look for nick. Walking closer to the edge he noticed a figure sat in front of the railing. 

“Nick”, Karl called.

Nicks head turned and he stared wide eyed at Karl. Karl slowly approached him, stepping over the railing and sitting down next to him. Nick continued to stare forward at the falling sun.

“Why are you here”, he whispered. 

“Nick, I know what happened at the party”, Karl blurted.

Nicks breathing sped up and he closed his eyes, clutching tightly his hands tightly, “so you’re here to tell me you don’t want to be friends anymore”, he breathed.

Karl sighed, “no you idiot. I’m here to tell you I feel the same way”, he leaned further into Nick’s vision with a hopeful smile.

His eyes shot wide and he whirled around to face Karl, “I swear to god if you’re joking, I will throw you off this cliff”.

Karl chuckled and leaned forward to catch Nick’s lips in a chaste kiss, “I’m hundred percent real”.

Nick smiled brightly before tracing Karl’s jaw and pulling him in for a longer his. The sun had transformed the sky around them into a brilliant array of color. The vivid sunset illuminated their skin, the wing blowing through their hair. They part and Karl leaned his forehead against Nicks.

“I’m really cold right now Sap”, Karl giggled.

“Idiot. Come here”, Sapnap opened his arms and Karl crawled inside and savored the warmth. 

The two continued to watch the setting sun in each other’s arms. Wrapped up together and smiling happily, content in their surroundings and each other.

“You’re beautiful Karl Jacobs”, Sapnap whispered.


End file.
